People use a variety of electronic devices to enter text. Such electronic devices include desktop or laptop computers, handheld devices, remote control devices, and telephone pads. Different devices have different types of text entry systems, such as keyboards or keypads, for receiving a text from a user. Users often enter into the device a specific pre-determined string of characters as an identifier to access a specific target. Such identifiers include entries in an address book for accessing an address, email addresses for accessing a recipient, domain names for accessing a domain host, or web addresses to access a website. A domain name, for example, can be a string of characters corresponding to a host address based on the rules and procedures followed by the Domain Name System (DNS). Once the domain name owner selects a domain name and registers it to a user, the user may enter the domain name in a web browser, for instance, to access the domain host.
The creator of an identifier is free to choose any not-yet-used identifier that conforms to some preset limitations. The preset limitations are usually broad, and may include a protocol such as the DNS's protocol for domain names, or characters that are available on the text entry system such as keys of a keyboard. Within this broad scope, the creator usually chooses an identifier that is reminiscent of the content of the corresponding target. For example, when choosing an identifier for an address book entry corresponding to a person, the creator may choose the first name or the last name of the person, some parts or abbreviations for the person's name, or some other alias that reminds the user of the person. Similarly, when selecting a domain name for a domain host, the selector often selects a domain name that corresponds to the content that the host presents. For example, a domain name for a shoe selling website may include the characters “shoes” or “shoesales,” or a domain name for a high-energy-particles accelerator may include the characters “accelerator” or “HighEnergyParticles.”